Confessions
by clairebby18
Summary: Mitchell just had to open his big mouth and tell Ilona, didn't he? (SLASH Gideon/Mitchell, humor, One-shot) Cover art created by Renegad3Spectre on DeviantArt, not me!


**Hello wonderful people of fanfiction! So this is my first time ever writing slash, so I'm sorry of it's not any good. But constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**So yeah, this is Gideon/Mitchell humor, don't like don't read. Please don't give me a review that says "ewww" or "why the hell do you ship this". If you don't want to read it, exit now. Thank you. **

**Might be a bit OOC, but that's the fun of it, no?**

**Thanks to DeadpoolLovesTacos and SeraphHT for your awesome fanfics! You've totally inspired me to write this! Seriously, go check out their stories now if you haven't! **

**I do not own Call Of Duty, or any of the characters affiliated with it. **

* * *

Mitchell slipped into the recreation room. He had to think for a moment, clear his head. He thought that he was alone, so when he saw Ilona it was a surprise.

"Hi." He said, sitting down on the leather couch beside her. Ilona was paying all of her attention to the TV, sipping her coffee. Either she didn't hear Mitchell or was choosing to ignore him, because she didn't respond.

"Hey." He tried again.

"Hello." She greeted him in her Russian accent, taking another sip from her coffee.

Then Gideon came into the room, and Mitchell felt himself blush. He didn't want to tell anyone yet, but he was starting to feel attracted to Gideon. Scratch that. He was already attracted to Gideon. Ever since he had jones Atlas. And he'd wanted to say something, but he knew that he couldn't. That would just be mortifying.

He knew it was wrong to have a "thing" for his superior. But he did. And he couldn't help it.

"So, what are you two watching?" Gideon asked, taking the last seat on the couch. Right next to Mitchell, since he was sitting on the middle.

Mitchell examined Gideon's face as he looked at the TV screen. He was so damn good looking, only a fool would find him unattractive.

"Well, I've gotta run, I'll be back later." Gideon said all of a sudden, getting up and walking out of the room. It slightly broke Mitchell's heart to see him leave, but he didn't hesitate to check out his butt as he walked away.

"So, how about that Gideon huh?" Mitchell said out loud without even realizing it.

Ilona looked at him, a strange look on her face. Mitchell felt his face go red again when he came to the realization of what he just said. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Mitchell answered quickly.

"No, you said something about Gideon." She said, a slight smile creeping it's way onto her lips.

"Listen, Ilona. I..." Was he finally going to say it? Tell someone? If he had talk to anyone about it, Ilona would be the right person.

"What?" She asked.

"I uh... Don't tell him this but... I'm kind of attracted to Gideon." Mitchell managed. Ilona stared at him for a second.

"Gideon?" She asked.

"Yeah, Gideon." Mitchell said.

"You have a crush on him? Like a teenager would?" She asked.

"Kind of."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"It would just be weird, you know?"

"What if he has a crush on you back?" She said. Mitchell had never thought of that possibility. What if he did? Mitchell highly doubted it, but hey, a man could have hope, right?

"I doubt it."

"You never know, unless you talk to him. How long has this been going on?"

"Since I joined Atlas. And why should I talk to him? What if things get weird between us? We definitely don't want that." He said.

"Do you really like him?"

"Yes... I guess... Yeah, Ilona. I like him a lot."

"Then you'd be willing to take the chance." She said, taking a long sip of her coffee.

He thought for a moment. "I'll try, but what do I say?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, yeah, thanks a lot. Tell me to say something, but don't tell me exactly what to say. Thanks." He snapped.

She glared at him. "Ask if he's had many girlfriends before. If he says yes, tell him 'I'm not surprised' and make a move. If he says no, say something like 'Apparently those girls don't know what they're missing' and make the move." She said. Who knew that Ilona was such a love expert? Who knew that she knew all of these tricks? Maybe she had a lot of experience. But she was a woman. How did she know about getting a man when you were a man? Some things were just puzzling to Mitchell, and this was one of them.

"One question. What move do I make?" Mitchell asked.

"Kiss." She said. Mitchell gulped.

"Me kissing Gideon? That won't work."

"Then what do you want to do then?"

Mitchell thought. A kiss would be perfect, who was he kidding? "I'll go for the kiss."

* * *

The next day, Mitchell slipped into the recreation room at exactly noon. The only one in there was Gideon. Ilona had told Mitchell that she wouldn't be in there and that she would make sure that Gideon was in there, to support Mitchell's "cause". Mitchell had no idea why Ilona was forcing Mitchell to confess to Gideon all of a sudden, but he couldn't complain. He was with Gideon, right? That's all that mattered to him.

Gideon was watching some sporting event. Football or something. Mitchell really didn't care.

"Hey." He said, sitting beside his superior on the couch.

"Hello, Mitchell." Gideon greeted.

His accent... Mitchell really couldn't stand it any longer. He decided to use Ilona's tactic. "So, uh Gideon. Have you had many girlfriends?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Was Gideon's reply. Mitchell freaked. This wasn't part of he plan. What was he supposed to say now?

"Y... Yes." Mitchell answered honestly.

"What makes you say that?" Gideon asked with a smirk. Mitchell wanted to scream.

"Well, you're not bad looking." Mitchell said.

"Well, we all know that." Gideon joked.

"Yeah, we do." Mitchell said. Then, on impulse, he leaned over and kissed Gideon. Time to make the move, right?

He pressed his lips hard against Gideon's, hoping to lock up every bit of his taste. He stuck his tongue in Gideon's mouth.

The next thing that happened was the last thing that Mitchell expected. Gideon kissed back, and his tongue began to battle Mitchell's for supremacy.

This was a dream. Mitchell wrapped his arms around Gideon's neck. After they were out of breath and broke away, Mitchell moved his lips to Gideon's neck and began to attack.

"Woah, rookie. Calm down." Gideon slurred in his accent, turning Mitchell on, even more so than he already was.

"No." Mitchell whispered.

When he was finished, he at beside Gideon on the couch, putting his head on Gideon's shoulder. He didn't seem to care, and Mitchell was grateful.

"What in bloody hell made you want to do that?" Gideon asked.

"I couldn't help myself." Mitchell said, looming into Gideon's eyes. This couldn't be any better.

"Ok, well, here's some advice rookie. Practice your kissing. You were a little sloppy back there." Gideon said, smirking at Mitchell.

* * *

Later that day, Ilona slipped into the rec room, where Gideon and Mitchell have been for a few hours now.

She walked towards the couch, where the two were sitting. They were sleeping and Mitchell had his head resting on Gideon's chest.

Ilona smiled and snapped a picture.

* * *

"Thanks Ilona." Mitchell told Ilona in the rec room the next day.

"Sure. Next time, could you two lovebirds refrain from taking up the whole couch?" She told him.

"What are you talking about?"

Ilona showed Mitchell the picture.

"Delete that!" He pleaded.

"Why?" Ilona asked.

"Please?" Mitchell begged.

"Ok." Ilona deleted the picture. Little did Mitchell know that he and Gideon were all over the internet right now...


End file.
